


After a long day

by AniZH



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniZH/pseuds/AniZH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben plays a board game with his children when Leslie finally comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After a long day

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little scene that's supposed to be sweet and nice and easy to read. I hope you will enjoy it. :)

Sometimes, they had game night. The triplets were fourteen years old now, had different friends, different hobbies and different ideas about life.  
Back in time, it was difficult to get them all to sit at the same table at the same time because it was three of them and they had so much energy and loved running and playing wildly so much more than anything else.  
Nowadays, it was difficult because they were just so different and had all kind of their own lives. It was difficult because they were such typical teenagers; all at the same time.  
But they still had game nights. Ben loved those more than anything and they had them quite regularly – and usually the children even quit fighting for those nights.  
Leslie loved those nights as well. She wasn’t all that into board games but she loved Ben and she loved their children and game night was always fun and always a time where they just were together and talked and laughed. Sometimes, she didn’t play and just sat there with them and tried to get a little bit of work done but not without still talking to them.  
But at the moment, at this evening chosen by the triplets to be game night, she wasn’t home. She had been away for a few days for different ceremonies she had to attend. The children had had school, so they had to stay home (they sometimes came with her if she had to go away on school holidays or weekends). Ben had stayed with them and now the four of them sat around the citchen table, in the middle of Cones of Dunshire The Adventure Continues: Winds of Tremorrah.  
They often played some sort of role playing game, something with fantasy and strategy. It was Ben who hat gotten the children into those games and they actually did love them as well. After all, their parents were both quite nerdy in one way or another, Ben probably more so, and therefore it was in their genes.  
Regularly, they played Ben’s games as well. The children had gotten him the idea for the sequel while they had played the original game – and they sometimes knew all the rules better than him as they had grown up with them as such a natural part of their lives.  
Sonia just now got a new farmer which Ben could have prevented if he hadn’t been too distracted with Wesley’s witch who just strode into his village. When they heard the key in the lock of the front door and then the front door open.  
"Mom?" Sonia called out.  
In the next moment, Leslie already came into the room, threw her bag and jacket away and spread her arms in expectation of hugs. "Yes, I’m home."  
Of course, the hugs came. The kids stood up immediatly and one by one she embraced them. Then she went to Ben who had remained sitting and they kissed shortly.  
"It’s good to have you back," he whispered smiling.  
"It’s great to be back," she answered. "What are you doing?"  
"What does it look like?" Sonia asked.  
Leslie sat down, as did the children again, while Ben finally stood up.  
"Do you want something to eat?" he asked.  
He had saved part of dinner – the triplets were at that age were they somehow were able to eat more than they themselves weighed. On the more positive note, they slept more than when they were little. Or at least they slept way into the morning when they were allowed to. Ben supposed they stayed up longer than they let their parents know.  
Leslie nodded and Ben put it in the microwave, as Leslie looked over the board and asked: "Who’s winning?"  
Stephen slightly rolled his eyes. "Dad." Of course it was way to early in the game to actually say who would win but Ben did quite well today.  
"But I could have something to put him back a few steps," Wesley said vaguely.  
Ben instantly looked at him and received back a mischiveous grin from his son.  
Sonia changed the subject, expectantly looking at her mother. "How was your trip?"  
"I did a lot of work," Leslie answered slowly and Sonia chirped in again: "So, it was great."  
The whole family had to grin and Leslie admitted: "Yes, it was great."  
She launched into a story about everything that had happened. Ben put the food in front of her in between, which was difficult enough with the game filling up the whole table, and she ate and talked while her family listened.  
The triplets had grown up with both their parents in politics and were therefore pretty knowledgeable in it. They possibly weren’t as interested in it as their parents were in their age but Leslie always said there was still time to get them there.  
Anyway, as they grew older, they actually asked more and more about their jobs, about their daily lives, and listened too.  
Now they put in questions here and there while Leslie told them about her trip and she finished talking way after she finished eating.  
"What were you up to?" she then asked.  
Of course they had talked every now and then over the phone, mainly she and Ben, and had kept each other informed about their and the children’s lives.  
Sonia was about to answer but Wesley cut in: "Can we continue playing while we talk?"  
"Sure," Ben said. "Actually, Leslie, we are only in the ninth round. As you know, you can still get in as the Arbiter till round twelve."  
Leslie chose to get in and so the game continued.  
They hadn’t all that much time to talk about anything but the game and nearly three hours later, after Sonia nearly won but Wesley stopped her, Stephen got the final cone and the game was over.  
Stephen still celebrated and Sonia fought with Wesley, when Ben decided, after putting the game back in its box: "You should go to bed, kids. It’s late."  
They all bid each other good night and Leslie stretched as soon as the children were out of the room.  
"You’re really bad if you can’t even win in your own games," she said as she so often did.  
"Well, you need a good portion of luck to win this game," Ben automatically defended himself but there was already a grin on Leslie’s face. He added, more relaxed: "Also, it’s my own children who win against me, so I think I did everything alright. Children are supposed to be better than their parents, right? I think I did rather well there."  
He smiled at Leslie and together they moved over to the couch.  
"You did amazing," Leslie said.  
They kissed more passionately than they did in front of their children before Ben lay down and Leslie settled down on top of him.  
They both closed their eyes and let a few minutes pass by in silence, then Ben smiled: "Maybe we should go to bed directly."  
Leslie had had a tough few days with a lot of work. And of course she loved work but she also needed sleep and silence some time, right? There were moments where Ben truly believed Leslie could power through everything, that she always had so much energy left, but now as they lay there, she was clearly tired. The three hours playing didn’t help – it was amazing enough that she still had been up for that.  
"I can sleep fine right here," Leslie said, not without a smile herself.  
Of course she could. He was the one who had the armrest in his neck at the moment, who never felt quite as good after sleeping on the couch for a night unlike Leslie.  
With a reprehensive but also playful tone, he said: "Leslie."  
She sat up, slightly, so that they could look each other in the eyes.  
"Or maybe," she said, "I don’t want to sleep yet."  
Before he could even think about what she was saying, she was kissing him in a way that only could mean one thing – and that usually drove every thought out of his mind.  
Oh, and how he loved her endless energy, even after some tough days, after every long day. How he loved everything about her. How he loved that she was finally home again and right here with him.  
As soon, as their lips parted again, he said: "But then, we should go to bed directly."  
With the children in the house, everything else would undoubtably be careless.  
They both shared a grin, stood up and Leslie took his hand and pulled him up to their bedroom.  
They would of course also talk. He would ask her about her trip in more detail. She would ask about his days in more details, his work and the kids. They would talk as much as time would allow them to the next few days with business as usual – but right now they would just feel each other, be close to each other, love each other.


End file.
